Las siete caras de la luna roja
by pandorayonkou
Summary: Los humanos son seres frágiles que se dejan embaucar por la estupidez del amor no importa a donde vallas las personas siempre te odiaran y desconfiaran de ti, si yo me odio porque las personas no harían lo mismo estos eran los lamentos que normalmente llenaban la cabeza de Natsuki pero porque ese hombre era diferente de muchas manera la hacia sentirse amada
1. ¿Quien eres?

Que pasaría si dos personas con personalidades muy distintas se encontrasen bueno esto le paso a nuestro querido capitan de los piratas del corazón ¿Que ocurre law? tu jamas confiarías en nadie y encima no la conoces ¿porque ella es diferente a las demás? ella es completamente un enigma pero que a la vez lo hace estremecer


	2. Chapter 2: ¿Quien eres?

Notas: Pues yo e querido desde hace tiempo hacer un fanfic de mi anime favorito y pues ahora que tengo tiempo libre porque no?, a mi siempre me a gustado la personalidad de law asi que e creado a mi OC y espero que os guste y si queréis os podeis dejar un review Law:¿Porue no te pones a hacer ejercicio o ayudar a niños con hambre? Am yo pues (okay) jajaja bueno espero que les guste tenias muchas ganas de escribirlo.

Titulo: Las siete caras de la luna roja

Anime: One piece

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de one piece ni ninguno de sus personajes solo soy dueña de mi oc y le debemos todo a Eiichiro Oda sama Amooo one piece

**Las siete caras de la luna roja**

La violenta lluvia caía cierta isla esta acción no parecía molestarle a cierta chica que con una gran gabardina cubría su mojada ropa y empapado rostro, ella observaba como las personas huían de las frías gotas de agua, elevo su mirada al cielo y diviso entre las grises y pesadas nubes una "luna negra" maldijo entre dientes, el hecho de ser luna nueva ese maldito cuerpo celeste la hacía sentirse inútil y era lo peor del mundo tal vez seguirá maldiciendo o pensando en sus cosas pero aquel cartel llamo su atención se paró en seco y con su mano arranco aquel papel que casualmente era un cartel de se busca "kuroyami" (dama de la oscuridad) recompensa 160,000,000 esos desquiciados hombres de la marina habían puesto precio a su cabeza, finalmente dio un gran suspiro después de todo no había mucho que hacer ella no podía hacer nada mas que esconderse como una cucaracha los dias, de luna muerta la lluvia comenzaba a tornarse molesta le provocaba dolor en su piel una simple brizna termino convirtiéndose en un gran aguacero, la luz de una taberna se filtraba a lo lejos por las ventanas de cristal nadie absolutamente nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a un lugar "asi" lleno de personas indeseables y aun con el rumor de que "la peor generación" o mejor conocidos como los supernovas habían llegado a la isla pero al parecer esta mujer no le dio la menor importancia y abrió aquellas puertecillas de madera, al momento de cruzar el aroma de el alcohol le dio una bofetada su sentido del olfato, algunas miradas se giraron hacia ella y mientras otras estaba en su mundo riendo y disfrutando de aquella estupidez que le provocado aquel liquido llamado alcohol camino entre aquellas mesas ocupadas por piratas si les puede llamar así y llego a su destino, una barra de madera que daba vista a la extensa colección de vinos y licores que estaba en el exhibidor de madera, *(a decir verdad este lugar no es tan malo hasta podría gustarme)* pensó, no paso mucho tiempo para que aquel cantinero robusto y con un adorable barba blanca se acercara a pedir su orden, lamentablemente la voz de un hombre interrumpió sus palabras –Dele a esta mocosa lo que quiera y para mí el licor más caro que tengas- *(Pensé muy pronto)*tras este acto el hombre se sentó justamente a la derecha de la chica , dio su deseo de un sake y después de que el cantinero trajo sus pedidos el hombre comenzó el plan para seducir a la chica, la verdad ella no estaba de humor para aguantar a un hombre engreído que encima estaba ebrio –Y dime hermosa no eres de por aquí cierto – intento quitarle la capucha que cubría su rostro pero esta le tomo la de su muñeca y la aparto –¿Qué ocurre? Si vas a divertirte conmigo esta noche quiero saber si vales la pena y ahora cual es tu nombre?.- nuevamente intento despojarla de la capucha y esta lo tomo con más fuerza de su peludo brazo y dio una sonrisa sádica gesto que no pudo ser apreciada por aquel hombre ya que su rostro estaba cubierto por la penumbra que propiciaba aquella prenda color verde oscuro – y tu de que vas? Imbécil como si fuera propiciar tal información a un insistente engreído zumbado- o dios aquellas palabras resonaron en la habitación haciendo un tipo eco todos las miradas se giraron hacia aquella escena y los compañeros de el hombre que estaba con ella comenzaron a animar con la esperanza de presenciar una riña *(imbéciles)* pensó ella en sus adentros, aquel lujo que se dio de dar su opinión le había costado, ya que la pelea había iniciado, Carmesí era el nombre de aquel hombre lo había dejado bien claro al levantar a su altura a la chica y gritar las palabras "!Escucha bien sucia muerta de hambre yo soy carmesí el hombre que algún dia se convertirá en el rey de los mares y no permito que una mocosa se atreva a burlarse de mi!-en una mesa lejana se alcanza a divisar un hombre muy peculiar que detuvo su charla con su primer oficial Bepo que casualmente era un oso polar que vestía un traje naranja, y observo atentamente aquella situación el hombre gritaba sus divagaciones mientras que la chica no se inmutaba ante cualquier acto de este hombre, parecía confiada como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, los sonido del cristal resquebrajándose hicieron que law desviara su mirada y siguiera con su conversación ya que aquella pelea había terminado.

Las personas comenzaban irse y poco a poco se fue vaciando aquel lugar finalmente aquel muchacho se levanto de la mesa con su primer oficial y sus dos mecánicos sachi y penguin, camino con su típico andar y la nodachi descansando en las patas de Bepo la lluvia había cesado pero las grumosas nubes no dejaban pasar la luz de ese cielo estrellado, tenía planeado ir a su submarino leer unos buenos libros de medicina que había conseguido en una biblioteca y disfrutar de un suave y caliente café ya que el clima comenzaba a refrescar, todos aquellos planes que este joven había hecho meticulosamente se desvanecieron ya que aquella escena fue inesperada, si bien sus ojos no lo engañaban la misma joven no muy lejos de aquella taberna se encontraba con la espalda reposando en un árbol su sangre yacia en el césped y la ropa que tenia puesta estaba completamente mojada al parecer aquellos vidrios se habían clavado en su piel para ser exactos en su vientre.

*(No debí de confiarme tanto, ese imbécil, no voy a morir, no voy a morir no sin antes hacer pagar a ese maldito)* se culpaba a si misma mientras posaba su mano tersa mano sobre su ensangrentado vientre esperando detener la hemorragia pero una voz increíblemente apacible y tranquila le interrumpió sus lamentos–Si continua presionando su herida aun si haber retirado los cristales solo va empeorarlo – musito con seriedad , la mujer elevo su rostro mirando a los ojos grises de Trafalgar –No tengo por que escucharte asi que lárgate, la sangre es lo que menos me importa - decía entrecortadamente y jadeado estaba empezando a desangrarse y aun así ella respondió con altanería en lugar de pedir ayuda a alguien que encima era doctor, el cirujano de la muerte no le pareció divertido el comentario de la chica y apretó su mandíbula, la mujer se levanto con gemidos audibles para ella posando su peso en el árbol para después seguir su camino –Os fue un gusto conoceros- dijo con la mirada escondida en la penumbra sin embargo el cuerpo llego a su limite y cayo a espaldas de trafalgar, su respiraciones eran entrecortadas y law se limito a girar su cuello, la escena de la chica en el suelo sinceramente daba pena.

*(Desperté en una habitación muy fría de duro metal, un olor a alcohol y químicos típicos de hospitales inundo mi sentido del olfato me incorpore rápidamente en la camilla para después dar un grito ahogado, mi cabello estaba al descubierto, blanco como la nieve mi vestimenta había sido remplazada por una bata corta y ligera de color pastel sin duda cualquiera que me haya desvestido obviamente habría visto mi marca, el chirriar de los blancos dientes de la chica resonaban por toda la habitación su ceño estaba mas fruncido que nada y las preguntas comenzaban a invadir su mente, ¿Quién era el hombre de esta noche? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué la habían salvado? ¿Era alguna clase de truco que joker había planeado? ¿Acaso JOKER SABIA DE SU EXISTENCIA? Si algo estaba bien claro era un cosa la habían descubierto y cualquiera que supiera su secreto tenia el destino de ser asesinado por ella, todo se detuvo y su rostro de odio y frustración se clavo en la primera persona que entro por la gruesa y metálica puerta era un joven de estatura media un cabello color negro azulado y ojos color cobalto, vestía un mono color beige y el jolly roger increíblemente parecido al de joker esto la hizo enfurecer –Oiii has despertado no te muevas tanto que me costó mucho vendarte mientras descansabas te mueves mucho cuando duermes sabes jaja yo soy...-el joven entro a la habitación con una pinta muy agradable, confiada y con intención de hacer sentir cómoda a su "inocente paciente" pero quedo inmóvil, la mujer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había tomado bruscamente el bisturí más grande de la bandeja metálica que descansaba en una mesita de hierro haciendo que cayeran los demás utensilios que law había esterilizando, cayeron al piso haciendo un estrepitoso sonido al momento entraron sachi y penguien y encontraron al joven en una situación no muy agraciada la chica a la que habían rescatado les había construido tal agradecimiento la cuchilla está situada sobre la garganta de el peli azul y kaito estaba asustado –Muy bien no sé quien sean ustedes y agradezco que me hayan salvado pero, LO SABEN y no echare a perder todos estos años por una pandilla de críos zumbados!- El poder de la chica estaba comenzando a fluir poco a poco al parecer estaba amaneciendo la chica comenzaba a dar efectos en aquellos tripulantes que poco a poco se alejaba de la puerta para darle paso a la chica de que se fuera segun bepo y los mecanicos la sensacionfue como si los controlaran tal cual marioneta fue una sensacion muy perturbadora y que no estarias dispuestos a probar de nuevo y como ella estaba de espaldas caminado en reversa hacia la salida no podía ver más que aquellos dos tripulantes cuando dos manos helados detuvieron sus extremidades –Vaya vaya, que malos modales tiene- miro con ojos abiertos como platos asi s el hombre que le sostenía los brazos alejando de su nakama a la chica encarcelándola con un "abrazo" por detrás era "El Cirujano de la Muerte" Trafalgar Law mierda mierda mierda fue lo único que pensó cuando su cuerpo comenzó a emanar luz celeste y blanca y su cabello comenzó a pintarse de negro un negro más concentrada que la noche y esos ojos color turquesa que la habían acompañando esa noche de luna negra se esfumaron dejando unos ojos color amarillo tirándole al oro como producto de aquel sol que finalmente dejo de esconderse tras las montañas dejo a una chica totalmente diferente a aquella mujer simplemente toda una belleza según los pensamientos de Law

Buenooo supongo que seguiré escribiendo se que no es muy bueno pero que va con la experiencia se aprende no creen? si tengo algun error o algo díganmelo igual, criticas de todo tipo jajaj pro no sean tan duros conmigo es mi primer fic n.n y gracias por leer amm muy pronto subire el otro cap y pues si quieren dejar review? dedede yo se que aman a law y lo haran jjajaja


End file.
